


The Things They Left Behind

by CaramelTart



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hannah Shaw, Jordan Shaw - Freeform, Original Characters: Leah Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelTart/pseuds/CaramelTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek, Emily and their family disappear after and ex-UnSub escapes and threatens them the team are devestated. However a case near Boise, Idaho may just bring them all back together or destroy them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Left Them Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Right then. This was done to a prompt over at fanfiction.net. Anyway please read and review. CT. :)

**The Things They Left Behind**

_Chapter One _

_They Left Them Behind_

* * *

_ **Prompt: Stephen King – The Things They Left Behind** _

* * *

 

_ 2 Years Earlier _

They packed their bags quickly and quietly.

They stuffed clothes, toys and whatever else would fit in them.

They turned off their cells and told the kids they were going away for a little while.

They left in the middle of the night, not wanting to alert anyone of what they were doing.

They drove for hours, a real destination not in mind, just knowing they had to get out of DC.

They finally stopped somewhere just out of Pierre, South Dakota, staying for a week before moving on.

They eventually found a nice little town just outside of Boise, Idaho, deciding to settle there, far away from their life in DC.

They bought a quaint little four bedroom house, big enough for the little family of four, soon to be five they now had.

 

They changed their names; Derek to Marcus, Emily to Rachel, Alexandra to Leah and Toby to Jordan. Their last names changed from Morgan to Shaw. They changed their hair and professions too. They didn't want to be found. Ever.

* * *

When Hotch heard the news he decided not to worry them at home. He was going to wait til morning to tell them but when he approached their home at half past eight the next day he could just feel that something was wrong. Their car wasn't there and the back gate was open. Knocking cautiously on the front door he realised it was open and a feeling of dread couldn't help but wash over him. Entering the house with his gun drawn, Hotch quickly cleared the first floor, his fear only growing upon discovering no one to be there. He noticed certain things were missing; family photo's, the kid's favourites toys and other such things. Creeping slowly up the stairs, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't going to like what he found or more precisely what he wouldn't find. He was right to feel that way because as he looked around the second floor of their house the feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse. Checking the children's rooms first he saw that the closets and drawers had been raided, stray clothes strewn across the beds. Certain toys had been taken and others left in what had obviously been a rushed departure. Moving on from the children's rooms, Hotch moved forward to the master bedroom already knowing what he was going to find. Pushing open their bedroom door he sighed at the note he saw lying in the centre of the bed. Stepping into the room he reached out and took the note paper from atop the bed covers. Unfolding the paper he sighed at the obvious script of one Emily Morgan.

_He found us. It just isn't safe anymore. Don't try to find us. You won't. We're sorry it had to come to this. All our love, Derek and Em. _

Placing the note in his pocket, Hotch pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial 3; Rossi's number, after a few rings Rossi picked up.

 

"Dave, its Hotch. He found them already and now they're gone," Hotch told him solemnly.

* * *

The things they left behind were much more then just possessions; they left their family


	2. Mourning the Dead

**The Things They Left Behind**

** *******

_Chapter Two_

_Mourning the Dead _

_***** _

**_Prompt- _A Traitor to Memory – Elizabeth George**

*****

_ Present Day  _

Emily Morgan, also known as Rachel Shaw, ushered her two young children down the church steps, carrying her youngest on her hip as people flooded out the open church doors. She stopped halfway down the stairs, turning to look for her husband who was shaking hands with Jeremiah Blackwell’s father. Jeremiah, along with his wife and two kids had been close friends with Emily and her family.

They’d also been slaughtered mercilessly in their home only a week ago, the latest victims of an apparent serial killer. The local police where overwhelmed with the fact that a serial killer was terrorising their city and soon, they knew the BAU would be called in. It was only a matter of time before Emily and Derek would have to face their past once more.

Emily stood watching her husband and thinking about what would eventually come when she felt a slight tug on her black dress skirt. Looking down at the cherubic face of her little boy she smiled briefly, running her hand through his hair.

“Mama,” he said, his small hand curling around the hem of her skirt.

“Yes Jordan?” She replied, moving slowly down the church steps, pulling Jordan’s hand from her skirt hem and into her hand.

“Can we go to the park and get ice-cream?” He asked innocently, staring up at her with bright, innocent eyes. Emily wasn’t sure what to say but was saved from speaking when Leah turned around shook her head at her younger brother.

“We can’t go get ice-cream Jordy; it’s a sad day ‘member?” Leah said in a very ‘grown-up’ voice. Emily smiled down at her two children, guiding them to the side of the steps to wait for Derek. She set Hannah down beside them and squatted down to their level, her serious face on.

“Leah’s right Jordy, we can’t go get ice-cream today because today is a sad day. Remember we’re going to say goodbye to Latoya and Isaiah and their mommy and daddy today. We can go to the park and get ice-cream tomorrow though, okay?” Emily explained, not sure how well Jordan had actually understood what she’d said.

“Alright Mama, but can we not say goodbye to anymore people,” Jordan replied sadly, making Emily hug him tightly.

“I’ll try baby,” she whispered, hating that her children had been exposed to death at such a young age.

Pulling away she noticed Derek standing next to her and smiled up at him sadly. He leant down, kissing her temple and picking Hannah up at the same time. Emily straightened up too, taking hold of Jordan’s hand and instructing Leah to hold her brother’s hand. Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and quietly led them to their car.

“Are you okay?” He whispered in her ear. Emily nodded about to answer when someone called out to them.

“Marcus, Rachel!” Dalia Reynolds called out to them, catching them up. “You are coming to the wake aren’t you? You two were so close to Jeremiah and Leslie. I think Mrs. Blackwell wants you there,” She told them, her eyes red from crying and a handkerchief in her hand. Dalia Reynolds had been the Blackwell’s neighbour; her youngest daughter was their babysitter and had also been the Blackwell’s babysitter too.

“Of course Dalia,” Derek replied, glancing at Emily and their children. “We’re just going to take the kids home first, it’s been a long day.”

Dalia nodded sympathetically, squeezing Emily’s shoulder lightly before turning and heading back to her own family.

Emily sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she fought to keep her emotions at bay. It had been hard to say goodbye to one of her only true friends in this small town. She and Leslie had hit it off right away and soon they had become close, maybe even best friends; even though she still kept that title for JJ and Garcia.

It also worried her that families, much like her own; white mother, black father and mixed children, were being targeted. It was a definite type and Emily knew all too well the type of person who would commit crimes like these. She knew that with the Blackwell’s being the fourth family to be murdered that it was only going to be a matter of time before they bought in the BAU.

Arriving at their dark SUV, Emily was pulled from her thoughts as Jordan asked for help climbing into the backseat. Looking towards the other side she saw Derek, an already sleeping Hannah in his arms, placing her carefully in her car seat. She quickly picked Jordan up, plopping him down in his booster seat and buckling him up before letting Leah slide into her seat beside him. She brushed a kiss to Leah’s temple before clicking on the child safety lock and closing the door, making her way towards the passenger’s side.

Climbing tiredly into the seat she leant her head back to rest against the headrest, her head falling to the side to watch Derek drive. He started the car, his right hand leaving the steering wheel to lace his hand with hers, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled back at him faintly as her eyes fell closed and she let the stress of the day wash away.  

Neither of them noticed the man sitting on the bench, his tattered hat covering his face and an old dirty trench coat covering his thin frame. He pulled a prepaid cell phone out of his pocket, quickly snapping photo’s of the family getting in the car and then of their number plates. It’d taken 2 years for him to find them again and he had something spectacular planned for them. Smirking he stood from his seat, picked up the newspaper beside him and popped a cigarette in his mouth, walking in the direction of the car he’d just watched leave.

***** 

_ BAU Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia _

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau stood watching as her team filed into the conference room, coffees in hand and grim faces in place. She waited until they were all seated before beginning the briefing and clicking on the TV.

“In the last six weeks, four families in Dalton, which is basically the south side of Boise, Idaho, have been murdered in their homes. Each family was a typical suburban family; mother, father and two or three kids. However, all the families were bi-racial; African-American father, white mother and mix raced children. The local police have never had a case like this before and are desperate for help,” JJ told them, clicking through the various crime scene photos. When the team didn’t say anything else JJ continued, “The latest victims were Jeremiah and Leslie Blackwell and their two children, Latoya and Isaiah. Isaiah was only 4 years old, his youngest victim yet. They were killed in their homes, the UnSub forces them to have a family dinner before taking them into the lounge room and slits their throats. He kills the children first, makes the parents watch. The weird thing is that there is an hour difference between the children’s time of death and the parents,” JJ finished, turning to the group again.

SSA Jasmine Franke, the agent that had replaced Emily, flicked through the files her gaze constantly stopping on the dead little children. Looking up she studied the faces of the other team members, knowing by just the look on their faces that the victims reminded them of their old team mates.

Everyone knew the story of the married Agents Emily and Derek Morgan, it’d become common knowledge. A year after their second child had been born, an UnSub had become obsessed with the couple, even going as far as to kidnap and hold them for two weeks. The UnSub had been caught and prosecuted, sentenced to jail for 20 years but had escaped a year into his imprisonment causing the couple to pack up and flee, never to be seen again. Breaking out of her reverie, Jasmine tuned in as SSA Julius Deaton asked a question.

“Are we thinking this is a racially motivated killer? It seems like he’s punishing the parents for being together, like he doesn’t think a white woman should be with a black man,” Julius asked, the other agents around the table nodded in agreement at the suggestion.           

“That could be the case but until we get a solid profile we can’t rule anything out,” Rossi said, flicking through the case files dubiously.

“Alright, wheels up in 30. We’ll brief more on the plane,” Hotch told the team, closing the case file and heading toward his office.

The rest of the team filed out after him, JJ and Garcia the last to leave. As JJ headed off to her office, most likely to phone Will and Henry, Garcia stopped outside Hotch’s door, pausing for a moment before knocking.

“Come in.”

Garcia entered hesitantly, clutching her laptop to her chest defensively. She watched him through her glasses, trying to dissect his mood. She perched on the edge of the seat across from him, resting her prized laptop on her knees. Hotch looked up curiously before asking, “Did you need something Garcia?”

“Uh, well Sir, you told me to inform you if there were any sightings or activity of Chad Salisbury,” Garcia told him, looking very uncomfortable. Hotch immediately stiffened, looking up at Garcia gesturing for her to continue.

“Well Sir, I just got a report about someone fitting Salisbury’s description checking into a motel in south Idaho about two months ago,” Garcia said, watching as Hotch placed his pen back down on his desk.

“Why did the report take so long to get through?” Hotch asked a touch of annoyance evident in his voice.

“Well Sir, I’m not sure. Maybe they didn’t recognise him as fitting the description until now,” Garcia guessed. It wasn’t like she could honestly tell why the local police hadn’t reported it sooner.

“Hmm, do you have an exact location?”

“Uh, no Sir, I’m still working on that. It’s a bit hard when there’s been two months time between the report and me seeing it,” she told him hesitantly.

“Okay Garcia, do your best and let me know if you find anything else,” Hotch told her, a rare quirk of the lips gracing his features.

“Of course Sir,” Garcia said standing and making her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave Hotch stopped her.

“Oh and Garcia, I don’t think we should let the others in just yet. We should wait til we find something more solid,” Hotch suggested with a sigh.

“You’re the boss,” Garcia chirped, hoping that this was the break they’d been looking for, for two years.


End file.
